The tragedy struck and his life changed
by white ox
Summary: so this is my first fanfic,excuse me if there are any mistakes...English is my third language but i'm doing my best. hope you guys enjoy it,it's actually gonna be long story but for now i just want to upload this part,let me know what you guys think.
1. Experiencing the same pain again

It was a brutal battle, both sides were strong, their overwhelming power caused the destruction of the entire island they were fighting on, weaklings simply would have died just by experiencing the feeling of their overwhelming power.

But the stronger will survive that is certain, the Victorious shall decide the fate of their enemy, to live or not that's the right that the victorious receive after winning the battle.

The defeated side had only the captain standing, breathing, but severely injured, his legs couldn't hold him off and forced him to kneel down to his enemy, he was surrounded with his crew, they were all dead, they died beside their captain, seems like they did their best to protect him and to keep him alive, after all they trained for two years to become stronger just for their captain.

The captain seems like he does not care anymore, his eyes were empty and looks like his soul has left even though he is still alive and barely breathing, the shock of losing his crew was too much for him to handle, memories of his lost brother started to flash inside his head, he couldn't protect him and now he is experiencing the same pain again.

"the outcome of this battle wasn't surprising at all zehahaha, you thought that if you trained two years with Silvers Rayleigh you would manage to survive in the new world? You're still young, foolish, the loss of your brother made you realize that you are weak, so you trained but for what? Look at you now" Blackbeard said.

The captain didn't respond.

"Finish him off boss" one of the Blackbeard crew members said.

"This is the end for you Mugiawra Luffy zehaha,you should have died long time ago but you were lucky because of your dead brother" Blackbeard said.

The captain raised his head to the sky while kneeling, his eyes were still empty but wide open, memories again started to flash out inside of his head, he just lost all his reasons to stay alive.

Blackbeard is getting ready to finish off the captain, his crew members were watching closely, they were enjoying themselves with the scene, the sword of Blackbeard was ready to go and it goes through his heart.

The captain was already in a state of shock, he probably didn't feel any pain, maybe because he was already in too much pain.


	2. One day before the tragedy

"Captain what I should do about their bodies" Jesus one of the Blackbeard crew members said.

"Throw them in the ocean, I'm pretty sure the sea monsters are hungry zehahaha" Blackbeard said while laughing.

" you're cruel boss" Jesus said while laughing.

After throwing the Straw-hats in the ocean Blackbeard pirates left the island.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Time: 24 hours before the tragedy.

Place: Thousand sunny.

It was a bright day, the sky was lacking clouds, making it look completely blue but there were few clouds, they were formed beautifully.

The sun was casting its warm bright beams on the thousand sunny; the sea was peacefully calm and leading the ship towards a mysterious place slowly.

The Straw-hats were enjoying their peaceful moments, they always did.

Nami like always having a bath in the sunny, resting, covered with hot steam which is making the perverts of the Mugiwara pirates go crazy because they want to see Nami's hot body with her natural, soft, big breast, her round butt and her round legs, no one can blame them, Sanji and Brook.

Robin was reading her book, trying to study and learn more about her interests, Zoro happened to be in the same room taking a nap because the noises that Luffy and Ussop are making does not allow him to sleep outdoor under the warm beams that the sun is casting.

Luffy and Ussop are fishing; each one is trying to catch most fishes , that was the challenge, they end up mixing their fishes together so they start arguing about who has more fishes, Chopper and Franky are just watching them and laughing about how stupid their argument is, in the end they are going to eat all the fishes.


	3. The tragedy struck

Its afternoon now, the weather is still calm; the orange fiery orb is casting its beautiful colors on the clouds and the sea, making a heaven like sight.

Zoro is not sleeping anymore, he is scouting while enjoying this heaven like sight when all of sudden he sees an island.

"Oi Luffy I see an island" Zoro said.

"Finally an island, let's go there~" Luffy excitingly said.

The crew has gathered outside to discuss whether to go or not.

"Nami what do you think?" Robin asked.

"Well it's not like I can stop him from going there, I mean he is the captain after all but for some reason I have this feeling that something will happen" Nami said.

"Nami-swan~, Robin-chwan~ I'll protect you no matter what" Sanji said with a perverted sound.

"Oi oi…this island looks very dangerous,i don't want to go there" Usopp worriedly said.

"Yeah i don't want to go there" Chopper agreed with Usopp making a concerned face

"I'm feeling SUPER~, the sunny go can take us to any place you want" Franky said

"This sounds interesting, maybe I will get to see some panties even though I don't have eyes yohohoho" Brook said.

"Luffy are we going?" Zoro asked.

"Let's sail to there you guys" Luffy said with a loud voice declaring that it's decided and they are going to the island.

* * *

After 20 minutes the straw-hats arrived to the island.

Usopp was right this island did look very dangerous from the outside but now after they entered it, it does not only look dangerous but feels dangerous.

The island was shaped strangely,thus making it look suspicious because it seemed like it wasn't an act of the nature, it was cut in half and had two sides, it had high mountains their colors were black, probably the most scary thing that the straw-hats saw on that island was that there were lots of crushed houses, trees, seemed like an act of a powerful human not nature.

It was getting dark, windy, the straw-hats started to scout the island to see if there was anyone.

"It seems like this island is empty, let's leave I have this strange feeling that something is going to happen" Nami said.

"But I want to go on adventure" Luffy said making a sad face.

"NO! Let's leave its scary here Luffy" Chopper and Usopp said.

"Yohoho does that mean we are leaving without seeing any panties?" Brook said

"Hey Luffy this time I'm going to agree with Chopper and Usopp, I mean aren't you sensing this strange aura, it has been bothering me ever since we entered the island" Sanji worriedly said.

"Yeah I've been sensing it ever sense we entered the island too, but who cares let's go on an adventure" Luffy said.

"this island does look strange to me,and i'm a bit worried" Robin said

"Oi what aura are you talking about Sanji?" Franky asked

"Since we have Haki we are able to sense people's peresence, ever sense we entered this island there is this weird aura that we three have been sensing and it has been bothering me too" Zoro answered instead of Sanji

"Okay fine, let's leave" Luffy finally agreed since he also has been sensing this strange aura and he is a bit worried too so he agreed.

The straw-hats were heading to the ship, the three haki users were watching closely and carefully, the aura that they have been sensing didn't allow them to feel safe at all.

"Why do I feel like the aura is closing in" Sanji said.

"Don't scare us" Usopp responded.

"Just keep walking and be careful" Zoro said.

The straw-hats arrived to the place where they parked the ship only to meet the person that has been releasing this strong aura, he was not alone; he had his crew with him.

"Zehahaha I sensed your aura Mugiwara when you entered my island, your haki is well developed now" Blackbeard said.

The straw-hats immediately took their fighting poses, and they were ready to fight.

"Blackbeard!If it wasn't for you Ace would have been alive now" Luffy said while transforming to gear second

"Guys they are strong, so don't let your guard down" Zoro warned the crew.

"I guess it's time to test my new moves on these guys" Sanji said

"Don't worry we trained for two years just so we can survive here" Usopp proudly said while his legs were shaking out of fear.

"I'll heal you if you get injured, don't worry guys" Chopper said.

"I knew something didn't feel right and I told you but oh well" Nami said.

"Are we going to get crushed like the houses we saw before i wonder" Robin said.

"Oi oi now Robin don't say such things, I'm going to crush them with my SUPER~ beam" Franky said.

"Yohohoho I didn't get to see my panties" Brook said

And then the two crews clashed, resulting in the death of the Straw-hats.


End file.
